Kakak! No!
by AN Narra
Summary: Naruko penggemar berat Naruto Namikaze, seorang musisi yang dikenal karismatik. Tapi fakta lain dia adalah kakak kandungnya. "Sambut kakakkmu pulang adikku!" Teriak Naruto sambil melompat. Kegelapan langsung melanda Naruko karena tubuhnya langsung membentur lantai.


Kakak! No!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : OOC

Genre : Family & Humor

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaaaaaa! Ini foto-foto terbaru Naruto- _sama_!" Kata seorang gadis berambut orange dengan mata berbinar. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap beberapa foto pemuda dalam majalah yang dia dan teman-temannya sebut sebagai _Naruto-sama._ Kini gadis bersiluet orange tertawa tidak jelas bersama beberapa sahabatnya di bangku kelas bagian belakang.

Sekumpulan gadis cantik tapi fanatik. Beberapa laki-laki memandangi mereka dengan perasaan takut. Ibarat mereka ini sebagai sekumpulan nenek sihir.

"Lihat Naruto- _sama_ begitu tampan, keren dan karismatik dengan pose seperti ini," ucap Sakura menahan air mata saat memandangi foto pemuda pirang yang berdiri memandangi laut. Disampingnya Naruko si gadis berambut orange mengangguk setuju. Dua gadis menelan ludah bersamaan. Naruto terlalu seksi di mata mereka.

"Lihat mata birunya yang sendu itu, mempesona sekali," Ino menimpali penuh gairah.

"Dia begitu tampan dengan postur tubuh proposional dan tinggi itu," Hinata bahkan tidak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk berubah jadi merah. Miris sekali padahal gadis dengan surai indigo ini dikenal sebagai gadis pemalu.

"Jangan lupakan lagu-lagunya. Sempurna sekali jadi idola, tampan, karismatik, bersuara bagus dan dari kalangan berada!" Gadis bercepol menambahi.

"Haaaaahhhhh!' Kelimanya menghela nafas bersamaan. Terlalu terpesona dengan Namikaze Naruto seorang musisi muda.

"Tapi sayang sekali. Tidak pernah satu kalipun dia tampil di depan media menampilkan senyumnya," ucap Naruko sedih. Jari tangannya menyentuh sebuah foto Naruto, hatinya merasa tersentuh saat memandang iris biru milik sang pemuda. Gadis tujuh belas tahun itu menatap gambar sang idola lekat-lekat.

"Ahhwwwww, bagaimanapun dia tetap mempesona. Sikap dingin tanpa ekspresi itulah daya tariknya. Oh, Naruto-sama!" Sakura menggila lagi. Dia berdiri dengan dua tangan mengepal layaknya seorang putri menunggu pangeran.

"Kau benar! Bagaimanapun dia tetap nomor satu." Semua setuju dengan ucapan Ino.

Detik itu juga mereka jadi perhatian penghuni kelas. Siswa lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan beberapa siswa laki-laki menghela nafas berat.

Sisi _fans girl_ para gadis cantik yang menakutkan tapi tetap pesona mereka bagi sebagian orang masih sama.

 **.**

 **.**

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi. Dengan segera semua siswa mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Tidak terkecuali seorang gadis cantik berambut orange. Wajahnya tersenyum cerah diiringi senandung lirih lagu dari idolanya. Dia kemudian melingkarkan syal biru donker ke lehernya karena suhu udara di luar dingin karena memasuki musim gugur.

Seperti biasa, kini bisik-bisik antar siswa kembali menggema saat jam pulang. Empat rekannya menyeringai aneh seperti biasa. Naruko tahu apa penyebabnya, itu karena banyak yang penasaran dengan dirinya dengan sang sahabat.

Dadanya dielus agar dia tidak meluapkan emosi.

Dia keluar dari pintu kelas dengan tampang cemberut. Belakang kepalanya mendadak suram dengan aura hitam melihat sosok tampan di sana. Seharusnya Naruko bersyukur, gadis lain rela melakukan apa saja untuk menggantikan posisinya. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri tegak dari posisi bersandarnya ketika melihat Naruko mendekat.

"Kau selalu membuatku dalam masalah Sasuke," rutuknya sambil menyebut nama sang pemuda. Dia sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa? Hanya menunggu saja di sini memangnya tidak boleh?" Pemuda itu tersenyum nakal. Senyumnya keluar melewati garis Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginya.

Naruko tanpa menoleh mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian menunjuk kebelakang kepala. Dibelakangnya beberapa gadis memberinya pandangan membunuh. Seolah siap menculik Naruko dan membuangnya ke laut agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Bagi Naruko bersahabat dengan pangeran sekolah adalah kesialan.

"Oh! Aku kira apa," jawab Sasuke polos dan lugu. Menganggap hal itu adalah sebuah kewajaran.

"Tapi aku bisa dimakan para _fans girl_ -mu itu, mereka menakutkan dan _freak_." Sasuke justru menahaan tawa. Oh jadi ada juga seorang _fans girl_ takut pada _fans girl_ yang lain. Naruko sendiri saja bisa jadi agak _freak_ kalau menyangkut idolanya. Sepertinya Sasuke perlu memberikan Naruko kaca.

"Bukan salahku aku popular. Mungkin kau harus menyalahkan ayahku karena gen yang diturunkan padaku."

Wajah Naruko makin cemberut. Naruko mengoceh seperti biasa."Membanggakan diri lagi."

Alis Sasuke bertaut miring. "Kau mau pulang bersamaku atau tidak? Atau kau mau tetap tinggal dengan mereka?"

Naruko menoleh kebelakang dan seketika memucat. Gadis-gadis dibelakangya benar-benar seperti setan saja. "Oke-oke baiklah."

"Hei Sasuke, aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa kau itu sangat dipuja." Naruko membuka percakapan saat mereka sudah turun dari bus.

Sasuke kemudian berhenti, mendadak menggengam tangan Naruko dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sepertinya Uchiha satu ini harus memberikan cara lain agar kepala orange di depannya sadar bahwa dia adalah magnet para gadis.

Uzumaki Naruko ikut terdiam, dibalasnya tatapan Sasuke dengan iris violetnya. Tidak tersipu malu, alisnya justru mengerut bingung setelah cukup lama saling bertatapan.

Pemuda bersurai hitam kemudian melepas genggaman tangan, menghela nafas tidak percaya. "Kau yang aneh, biasanya gadis lain langsung tersipu bila melihatku bukannya menampilkan wajah bodoh begitu saat kugenggam tangannya. Jangankan tersipu! Tanganmu saja tidak berkeringat kupegang."

Ctak!

Urat siku Naruko naik. Apa itu artinya sang sahabat baru saja mengatainya tidak normal?

BUGH!

Kepala Sasuke mendadak benjol terkena jitakan wanita bertenaga monster.

"Apa sih, sakit bodoh! Hei aku bicara jujur!" Sekarang Sasuke berjalan cepat, mengejar gadis semampai sahabatnya. Naruko marah dan itu bisa jadi masalah. Ibu Naruko bisa menelpon ibunya jika mereka terjadi sesuatu.

"Itu impas untuk kebodohanmu. Kau tahu jantungku ini sudah berdebar-debar untuk Naruto _-sama._ " Mendadak _back ground_ dikepala Naruko jadi berbunga-bunga. Matanya berbinar-binar dengan pandangan memuja.

Sasuke reflek mengernyit kemudian menjauh dari si gadis Uzumaki. Perubahan sifat terlalu mendadak yang menakutkan.

"Dia begitu keren, aku sangat suka dia karena karismatiknya yang luar biasa. Tidak sepertimu yang tidak punya karisma sama sekali." Naruko mengatakannya tanpa dosa.

Hanya orang aneh seperti Naruko yang tidak mengatakan Sasuke punya karisma menyaingi Naruto. Untuk ukuran paras Uchiha Sasuke ada di atas rata-rata, tubuhnya juga atletis, otak jenius dengan sifat agak misterius. Sasuke tidak kalah mempesona. Naruko yang tidak peka, tidakkah dia melihat para gadis bisa sesak napas bila dekat sahabatnya.

Kepala Sasuke mendadak tertunduk lesu, kepalanya diselimuti aura hitam pekat. Sasuke depresi tidak elit karena Naruko.

"Kejam sekali perkataanmu!"

Puk! Puk! Puk!

Kepala Sasuke ditepuk-tepuk layaknya anak kecil. Pemuda berseragam gakuran hitam memberi _death glare_ pada Naruko tapi tidak mempan.

"Sudahlah! Makanya coba kau contoh Naruto- _sama._ Agar kau bisa jadi sekeren dia!"

Iris onix itu makin melotot ngeri sahabatnya. Dia bahkan sekarang takut sahabatnya. Obsesi terhadap Naruto Namikaze benar-benar membuat dirinya kehilangan pesona dimata Naruko.

"Tuhan, kembalikan Naruko sahabatku yang dulu. Jadikanlah dia gadis normal lagi, hilangkanlah sifat anehnya Tuhan. Buatlah dia melihat bahwa Uchiha Sasuke temannya lebih memiliki pesona dibandingkan Namikaze Naruto."

Sasuke meringis layaknya anak kecil begitu menyelesaikan doanya. Gadis bersurai orange melotot cemberut melihat itu. Pipinya memanas karena malu, sebegitukah anehnya dia dimata Sasuke?

"Merasa itu lucu?"

"Ya, itu lucu."

Buku-buku jari tangan yang lentik mengepal. Dia menggeram marah.

"Jadi itu lucu, hah!" Senyum diwajah Sasuke terhapus diganti dengan keringat dingin yang menjalar. Iris onixnya menangkap ada getaran marah di gadis cantik sahabatnya. Dia akan kena pukul Naruko lagi dan itu menyakitkan. Berpikir cepat, dia kemudian mundur satu langkah. Diputarnya badan kemudian dia lari menghindari Naruko.

"Jangan lari kau Sasuke!"

Sang pemilik nama hanya bisa tertawa dikejar Naruko. Bagaimanapun juga dia lebih cepat larinya dibanding sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang!" Ucapnya pada sang ibu begitu memasuki pintu rumah yang tidak terkunci. Di hari biasa rumah selalu kosong tapi hari ini ibu Naruko, Kushina sedang cuti. Entah apa alasannya untuk mengambil libur tapi tampaknya hari ini ibunya bahagia sekali. Hal itu ditangkapnya sejak pagi.

Iris violet Naruko memandang heran ketika ada dua pasang sepatu tidak dikenal ada di rak sepatu keluarganya. Jika tidak salah duga itu milik laki-laki.

" _Apa sedang ada tamu?"_

Bunyi orang berlari kemudian didengarnya. Suara itu terdengar cukup jelas karena lantai rumahnya terbuat dari kayu. Orang yang berlari muncul dari balik dinding

Naruko terdiam. Shock menjalarinya tubuhnya.

Orang itu familiar dengan indera matanya walau baru bertemu secara langsung satu kali. Rasanya dia kenal meski dia menggunakan kacamata dengan rambut pirang jatuh ke bawah. Iris biru langit itu memandang Naruko.

"Naruko?" Pemuda itu bertanya.

Klik!

Suara itu familiar juga di otak Naruko. Dia mulai bingung. Dia tidak salah melihat?

"Y-Ya itu aku." Putri Kushina menjawab gemetaran. Kalau tebakannya benar yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah Namikaze Naruto idolanya. Bingung mulai melanda, apa dia sedang bermimpi? Apa dirinya sedang terlibat _reality show_ dan jadi gadis beruntung untuk dikunjungi Namikaze Naruto?

Mendengar kepastian dari mulut gadis cantik yang baru datang, Naruto lalu mengeluarkan senyum yang belum pernah dilihat publik.

Sumpah demi apapun Naruko hampir pingsan melihat senyum hangat itu.

"Sambut kakakkmu pulang adikku!" Teriak Naruto sambil melompat.

BRUGHHH!

Kegelapan langsung melanda Naruko karena tubuhnya langsung membentur lantai. Naruto memandang gadis orange dibawahnya panik.

"Ayah! Ibu! Naruko pingsan!"

Itu adalah kebodohan pertama Naruto pada adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

"A-apa! Jadi dia ini ayah dan kakak kandungku!" Respon Naruko tidak percaya terhadap dua orang laki-laki pirang yang tiba-tiba muncul di rumahnya. Jari tangannya menunjuk satu-satu ke arah Minato Namikaze dan Naruto Namikaze. Dia hampir tidak percaya mendengar cerita ibunya.

Kushina mengangguk ceria. Wajah cantiknya tampak lebih bahagia dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Maafkan ayah Naruko, ayah pasti membuatmu marah karena tidak ada di samping ibumu. Kami melakukan ini demi kebaikan kita semua," ucap Minato penuh penyesalan. Dia kemudian menarik Kushina dalam pelukan lebih dalam dan sang ibu menerimanya penuh suka cita.

Alih-alih marah Naruko justru tersenyum melihat keduanya. Seperti mimpi bukan? Bukan mimpi lagi, kali ini hidupnya layaknya dalam komik.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah ayah." Bibirnya terasa aneh memanggil orang di depannya dengan sebutan ayah. Fakta bahwa ibunya selalu percaya ayahnya akan pulang membuat dirinya tidak membenci Minato. Naruko selama ini memang dibesarkan seorang diri oleh Kushina tapi sekalipun ibunya tidak pernah mengeluh atau mengumpat saat membicarakan ayahnya.

"Paling tidak sekarang aku yakin bahwa aku bukan anak hasil di luar nikah," ucap Naruko lagi sambil tertawa.

"NOOOOOO! TIDAK ANAKKU! SIAPA YANG BERANI BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!" Minato histeris kemudian tangannya beralih pada bahu putrinya. Naruko cukup terkejut ayahnya mendadak berubah histeris menghilangkan kewibawaannya.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Ayah Naruto sekaligus manajer sang putra. Menurut gossip dia jadi incaran kaum sosialita.

"Lihat buku nikah kami!" Kushina menampilkan buku nikah mereka berdua.

"Jadi sekarang kau percaya adikku?" Wajah Naruko mendadak suram apalagi orang ini secara lancang mengacak-acak rambut orange indahnya. Sekarang dia tidak bertanya-tanya lagi kenapa rambutnya bisa orange seperti jeruk. Rupanya percampuran gen dari Minato dan Kushina

DUAGHH!

Naruto mendapat pukulan didahinya.

"Aku belum memaafkanmu atas kejadian tadi!" Ujar Naruko ketus. Dia memelototi pemuda berkacamata yang tiga tahun lebih tua untuk menjauh darinya. Naruko menyalahkan tindakan bodoh pemuda pirang yang sekarang membuatnya sakit kepala.

"APA? KAU TIDAK MEMAAFKAN KAKAKMU YANG TAMPAN INI!" Ayah dan anak sama saja. Naruko ingin bangun dari mimpi buruk yang ini. Sosok idola yang dikaguminya hancur dalam sehari.

Dimana Naruto yang karismatik?

Dia bukan Naruto idolanya! Naruto idolanya tidak teriak-teriak merengek padanya seperti sekarang.

Mengabaikan sosok pirang dibelakangnya Naruko kembali bertanya. "Tadi ibu bilang kepala keluarga utama Namikaze tidak menyetujui pernikahan kalian, lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Miris sekali, dia kasihan pada ibu dan ayahnya yang harus dipisahkan. Saat itu Naruto umur empat tahun dan dirinya baru satu tahun. Ayahnya harus berpura-pura telah menceraikan ibunya agar mereka tidak mengusik keluarga Kushina.

"Sudah mati!" Jawab Minato dan Naruto bersamaan dan menyedihkannya mereka tampak senang mengatakan itu.

"Kepala keluarga Namikaze sekarang dipegang kakek kalian dan dia orang yang bijaksana tidak seperti tua bangka sialan itu!" Kebencian itu tersirat jelas di wajah ayahnya.

"Dan sekarang kami bisa tinggal dengan kalian! Hidup normal lagi! Iya-kan! Iya-kan! Adikku yang manis!" Naruto dari belakang mencubiti pipi milik Naruko. Kecuali fakta satu ini, si gadis orange masih tidak terima kenyataan karakter idolanya dirusak oleh kakaknnya yang kekanakan begini.

"Cukup!" Pemilik iris violet menggeram frustasi. Dia kemudian menyeret tangan Naruto untuk mengikuti dia ke kamarnya.

"Anak-anak jangan buat keributan!" Teriak Kushina setelah dua bersaudara menghilang menuju kamar Naruko.

Pemuda bersurai pirang kaget begitu masuk ke kamar adiknya. Di sana tertempel poster-poster dirinya di dinding lengkap dengan tanda tangan di salah satunya. Pada salah satu rak dia melihat album dan beberapa single secara lengkap. Beberapa pernak-pernik tentang dirinya dikoleksi lengkap.

Naruto berpaling horror ke Naruko.

"Kau penggemarku?" Dia berharap pada adiknya tidak akan berubah jadi _fans girl_ liar.

"Ya, dan kau hari ini baru saja merusak semuanya! Aku tidak suka Naruto yang seperti ini, aku suka Naruto yang sering kulihat."

Naruto sweatdrop.

"Hikz . . . hikz . . . hikz . . .kau membunuh idolaku. Kembalikan dia!"

Naruto gantian yang menggeram frustasi, rambut pirangnya diacak-acak asal.

Apa-apaan?

Kenapa adiknya kekanakan begini?

Seingatnya adik kecilnya begitu manis saat bayi.

"Maaf merusaknya, tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud. Hanya dengan cara seperti itu aku bisa mengekspresikan kesedihanku karena dipisahkan dengan kalian berdua." Pemuda pirang itu kini bersandar di dinding kamar Naruko sambil terduduk. Dia mengusap air matanya yang begitu mudahnya untuk keluar.

Si pirang jadi anak cengeng di depan Naruko.

Naruko terduduk ditempat tidur menatap kakaknya. Air mata ala animenya dihapus untuk melihat dengan jelas sosok kakak kandungnya. Dia kali ini sependapat dengan sahabatnya dia terlalu terobsesi dengan Naruto Namikaze.

"Aku terluka lebih yang kau tahu, aku selalu rindu ibu dan adikku. Terakhir melihatmu adalah waktu kau baru merangkak. Harapanku cuma satu kepala keluarga utama cepat mati dan lewat lagu yang kunyanyikan kalian bisa mendengarku."

Pada bagian ucapan Naruto tentang harapan kepala keluarga utama cepat mati, Naruko reflek memegang tengkuknya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri takut, pahit sekali tahu ada orang yang mengharapkan orang lain cepat mati. Jadi itu arti pandangan sendu milik Naruto selama ini, dia merindukan ibu dan adiknya.

Cengiran si pirang muncul lagi dan Naruko mulai terbiasa dengan senyum tidak bermartabat kakaknya itu. "Tidak kusangka adikku tumbuh jadi gadis cantik! Kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

"EH?" Kenapa tiba-tiba mengubah topik begini.

"Te-tentu tidak! Maksudku belum! Aku terlalu larut dalam dunia fans sehingga belum memikirkan hal itu. Bodoh bukan?" Naruko berkata malu-malu. Sekalian saja dibuka kebodohannya, dia yakin tidak akan jadi masalah. Naruto akan memakluminya.

"Oke! Tidak apa-apa? Aku mengerti. Tapi bisakah kita melakukan banyak hal bersama. Aku ingin menebus waktu yang hilang." Kakakknya memang jauh berbeda saat dipanggung. Pemuda di depannya lebih sering terlihat kikuk dan cenderung pemalu dalam beberapa hal.

"Tentu, mengapa tidak." Dia belajar mulai menerima kenyataan.

Sret!

Lembaran kertas panjang menjuntai kemudian di depannya. Dibagi menjadi dua kolom dengan judul Rencana Kegiatan bersama Adik dan Ibu. Naruko mengangkat alis. Serius? Apa sebegitu kurang kasih sayang hingga dia kekanakan begini.

"Itu kutulis begitu orang tua sialan itu mati."

Iris violet warisan ibunya membaca sekilas.

"Memasak bersama ibu. Membantu ibu cuci piring. Membantu ibu menyiapkan sarapan. Bla..bla..bla..Menata kebun bersama Naruko. Membersihkan rumah bersama Naruko. Mengantar Naruko ke sekolah?"

Bola matanya menatap horror.

"Mengantarku ke sekolah? Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi!" Sergahnya.

"Mengapa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Naruko sebenarnya senang-senang saja tapi itu pasti akan membuat dirinya kerepotan. Lagipula sudah ada Sasuke.

Eh, Sasuke?

Dia jadi ingat dengan doa Sasuke.

Apa ini karma dia menyakiti sahabatnya.

"Ayolah! Kau gadis yang cantik pasti banyak pengganggunya! Kau tahu salah satu mimpiku waktu kecil aku bisa berangkat dan pulang bersama adikku. Seperti ini!" Rengek Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gambar anak SD yang menggandeng adiknya untuk berangkat sekolah. Entah gambar itu dapat darimana tapi itu _So sweet_ sekali dilakukan sebagai kakak adik.

"Tidak, ah! Merepotkan diantar orang terkenal," ucap Naruko asal. Naruko dan Naruto, hanya beda satu huruf. Kenapa dari dulu dia tidak curiga?

"Tidak ada yang pernah mengenaliku dengan seperti ini." Kakaknya cemberut menunjuk wajahnya. Naruko memandang sekilas Naruto dengan kacamata. Benar juga, tidak akan ada yang menyangka orang kebanyakan senyum dan sering mengelepar-lepar seperti ikan adalah Naruto musisi muda yang karismatik.

"Tapi aku mengenalimu!"

"Itu lain cerita. Boleh, ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Sial! Naruko berpapasan dengan pandangan memohon layaknya anak anjing. Mata biru safire itu membesar dan berkaca-kaca.

Ugh! Oke dia menyerah.

"Baiklah!" Kata Naruko sambil menghela nafas dalam.

"Asyik! Besok ke sekolah Naruko- _chan_!" Pemuda yang lebih tinggi sepuluh centi di atasnya melompat bahagia. Benar-benar kurang kasih sayang tampaknya. Apa sih yang dilakukan ayahnya selama ini?

TWITCH!

"Jangan panggil aku Naruko- _chan_!"

"Mengapa? Itu-kan imut?"

"Jika kubilang tidak ya tidak." Itu tidak imut tapi menggelikan untuk didengar baginya.

"Naruko- _chan_!"

"Naruko- _chan_!"

"Naruko- _chan_! _"_

"DIAM!"

Malam itu pertama kalinya Naruto ditendang ke luar kamar oleh si adik perempuan gara-gara sikap usilnya. Seharusnya dia ingat pesan ayahnya kalau Naruko mewarisi sifat galak ibunya.

The End

 **Huaahhh selesai juga. Satu fic** _ **one shoot**_ **untuk pelepas kepenatan. Semoga dapat dinikmati. Silahkan berikan kritik dan saran.**

 **Mind to Review?**

.


End file.
